1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to oil-soluble, sulfur-free load-carrying additives comprising novel adducts of phosphorous triamides and alpha, beta unsaturated carbonyl compounds. This application is also directed to organic compositions, e.g., lubricant compositions containing said novel adducts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of phosphorus compounds as load-carrying or antiwear agents in lubricant compositions is known. Also, the use of phosphorus compounds in combination with organic materials is known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,115,465 and 3,986,967 disclose the use of phosphorus compounds in combination with hindered phenols or benzotriazole as lube oil additives.